What if?
by itsnevergettingbetterthanthis
Summary: Basically going to be a series of one shots that all contain smut and probably different characters. Mostly for when I get frustrated with another story, so it wont be updated often. Chapter 1. is Chloe X Beca X Tom, Chapeter 2. is Aubrey X Tom 3. Chloe x Beca 4. Beca X Stacie 5. Aubrey x Beca 6. Aubrey X Chloe (yea sorry I'm that asshole)
1. Chloe X Beca X Tom

Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect or the characters, I know this is a surprising fact.

Writers note: I've been on a little bit of a mental block with some of my other stories, not that I can't write them I just think they could be better so I'm going to one shot this, and add to it when I need to clear my head, and hope it helps. Enjoy.

* * *

What if the shower scene didn't end with Chloe leaving? What if Beca wasn't so conservative?

"You can sing!" Chloe exclaimed behind Beca.

"Dude!" Beca shouted as she closed the inner curtain to her shower. Chloe simply ripped the curtain back, brushing past the smaller girl to shut off the shower.

"How high does your belt go?" She questioned, unphased by how fidgety the younger girl was.

_Wow, she's really hot,_ Chloe thought to herself. She looked the younger girl up and down. _Focus Beale, you want to recruit her, not screw her, though you wouldn't be opposed to that._

"My what?" Beca sputtered. "Oh my god."

_Wow she has a really nice body, _Beca pondered. _God damn it Beca, she's probably not even into girls, stop thinking about her like that._

"You have to audition for the Bellas," the ginger insisted.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk," she hurried out, trying not to stare at the older girl's breasts that were at eye level. Beca could feel herself becoming more turned on by the minute.

"Just considered," Chloe coaxed. "One time we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny I can hold it in like, one hand." She motioned, knocking over Beca's shampoo bottle. "Oops."

"Seriously," Beca huffed out, picking up the shampoo bottle. "I am nude." Beca turned to press her front to the cold tiles of the shower, hoping it would cool her off.

"You were singing Titanium right?" The redhead persisted. Chloe couldn't help but admire the DJ's small frame.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca smirked over her shoulder, growing fonder of the taller girl by the minute.

"Have I been living under a rock?" Chloe questioned, slightly insulted that the girl didn't think she would know the song. "Yea, that song is my jam," Chloe paused, deciding just to go for it and flirt with the younger girl a little. "My lady jam," she whispered, leaning towards Beca.

_Did she just flirt with me? _Beca questioned herself. _Screw it, if she had a problem with girls, she wouldn't have barged into my shower._

Beca spun around to face the taller girl, dropping the shampoo and luffa. She grinned a little as she stepped closer to the taller girl. "Oh yea?"

"It is," Chloe replied, not stepping away from the smaller girl. "The song really builds," she added with a wink. That was about all Beca could take, quickly closing the gap between them, and pressing their lips together. It took the other girl a second to respond. She met Beca's kiss with the same intensity, quickly running her tongue across Beca's bottom lip. Beca parted her lips, allowing Chloe to slide her tongue into the younger girl's mouth. They fought for dominance, roughly kissing one another. Chloe bit Beca's bottom lip, earning a yelp from the DJ. She pushed Beca against the shower wall, causing the smaller girl to moan into their kiss. Her hands began to roam the brunette's body before she heard a deep voice behind her. Tom appeared from behind the other stall.

"You have a lovely voice," he trailed off, not realizing he had interrupted something. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't look before I spoke." The two girls separated quickly. "Well Red, I'm just going to go…" He turned to leave.

"No," Beca spoke up first. "Clearly I'm the one who interrupted, I'm just going to finish showering and then I'm going to go and you guys can continue on with what you were doing before I got here." Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.

Chloe flashed a mischievous smile at both of them before speaking. "I mean, I have a solution if you guys want to hear it," she stated simply, gaining their full attention. "It's not like we couldn't **all** stay," Chloe emphasized as she pulled Tom into the stall with them, kissing him passionately.

Beca stood there, watching in amazement before speaking again. "Not that I don't appreciate the invitation, but I don't want to get involved in your relationship," she motioned a hand towards the two of them.

"Oh we're just friends with benefits, it's really not a problem, is it Tom?" Chloe giggled.

"If you're up for it, so am I," he replied giddily. Beca pulled Chloe to her and pressed their lips together once again, spinning them around and pressing Chloe against the wall. Tom moved in closer to the girls, hesitant at first, until the redhead winked at him. He began pressing hungry kisses along Beca's exposed neck and shoulders, biting down harshly on her pressure point and gently kissing away the pain. The notion caused the smaller girl to moan against Chloe's neck who was thoroughly enjoying watching Tom and Beca at work. Beca's hands began to roam the older girl's body as Tom's hands began to massage her breasts. Chloe ducked her head and took a hardened nipple into her mouth, slowly sucking and nipping at the hardened bud, making Beca's movements more erratic. Beca's hands made their way down Chloe's body, briefly massaging her breast before continuing their decent.

"Red," Tom whimpered, needing more contact. Chloe removed her mouth from Beca's breast, finding her mouth and kissing her roughly before flipping their positions once again.

"Better?" She murmured as she pressed kisses along Beca's jawline and down her neck.

"Much," Tom insisted as he reached around to massage circles into the gingers clit.

"Oh god," Chloe moaned as her wetness increased. She reached behind her and grabbed Tom's throbbing shaft, gliding her hand up and down it with ease as she continued kissing Beca. "Tom," she sputtered as she released him. "Please," she whimpered.

Beca was unsure of what was going on until Tom moved from his spot behind Chloe. He left the shower stall but quickly returned, with a condom wrapper in hand. He tore open the package and placed its contents onto his shaft. Chloe moved her lips back up to meet Beca's, sliding her tongue into her mouth with easy. Her hands made their way to the smaller girl's center, ghosting over her clit.

"Are you sure you're okay with this," Chloe panted, feeling Tom move back to his spot behind her.

"Chloe, I need you," was all Beca could manage. Chloe pressed her palm hard against the younger girl's clit, electing a small yelp. "More," she whined. Without warning, she plunged two fingers into Beca, stifling Beca's moans of mixed pain and pleasure with another kiss.

"Red, you okay?" Tom breathed out, feeling the need to ask before acting. He placed rough, sloppy kisses along her neck and back, waiting for the ginger to reply.

"Whenever Tom," she muttered between kisses with Beca, pumping in and out of the brunette at a quick, steady pace. Tom ran his fingers through her wet folds a few times, lazily circling her clit with his other hand. He lined himself up with her entrance and eased his tip into her.

"Oh Tom," she bit out, trying to be as quiet as possible. He pushed in deeper, feeling her body tease as she got used to the feeling. He slowly began pushing into her, almost completely pulling out before pressing back in. Her moans became more frequent, though she tried to quiet them against Beca's neck.

"Chloe, I'm close," Beca whispered through clenched teeth. Chloe began thrusting harder and deeper into the DJ, flatting out her palm to make contact with her clit. She began twisting and curling her fingers, feeling Beca's hips buck against her hand. She added another finger, causing the smaller girl to moan her name as she came, clenching around Chloe's fingers. The ginger continued her motions until she was sure the younger girl was down from high, lazily placing kisses against her jaw and neck.

"Red," Tom muttered as he continued thrusting into the taller girl, "I'm close." Chloe moved her hand towards her own clit before being swatted away by Beca.

"Let me," she smirked, getting down on her knees. She flattened out her tongue and pressed hard against the older girl's clit. She nibbled and circled in time with Tom's thrust, causing Chloe to moan loudly. Tom began to pick up the pace as he felt Chloe nearing the edge. Tom thrust as hard as he could as Beca bit down roughly on Chloe's clit, causing her to fly over the edge moaning their names in incoherent sentences. Tom continued thrusting, coming undone as Chloe clenched around him, making it harder to keep his pace. Beca stood up, replacing her tongue with her hand, rubbing slow circles in Chloe's clit, making sure she rode out her waves of pleasure. She pressed light, gentle kisses up the redhead's body until meeting her lips again, pressing a little bit harder when they met. Tom placed kisses down Chloe's neck and back as he rode out his orgasm. Tom was the first to regain his voice.

"Wow," he panted. "Can we do that again sometime?" He earned a chuckle from both girls as they nodded their heads in unison. Chloe turned around to place a gentle kiss on Tom's cheek.

"Of course we can babe," she said, focusing on Beca next. "That is if you want to."

"Hell yea," Beca said with more enthusiasm than she wanted. "Uh, I mean that'd be fun."

"Well then," Chloe emitted as she pressed one last kiss to Beca's cheek. "Come to auditions and I'll give you my number." With that, the Bella sauntered out of the stall and into her own.

"Please, go tomorrow, you really do have a lovely voice," he mentioned as he pressed a quick kiss to Beca's cheek as he followed Chloe into their stall.

_What the fuck did I get myself into?_ Beca chuckled to herself.


	2. Aubrey X Tom

Writer's Note: Yay for smut and writers block! I'm having a little bit of a rough time making another story just the way I want it so you guys get this. I'm glad you guys enjoyed my first little dabble. I am personally a big fan of Tom as a writer because he has no back story and I can do whatever I please with him. All of these are technically stand alones but I might makes some of them connect, I'll give you a heads up if I do. I know it's a bit long but in my opinion I would be so fucking happy if this happened so do read its worth it.

The premise of this one is what if Tom made plans to hang out with Chloe one night and Chloe forgot. Tom shows up and finds Aubrey….

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

"I'm coming; I'm coming, just give me a second!" Aubrey shouted from the kitchen. She grabbed the dish towel, drying her hands as she walked to the door of the two bedroom apartment she shared with Chloe. She pulled open the door as she tossed the towel over her shoulder. Tom stood in the doorframe.

"Hi Aubrey, how are you today?" he asked cheerily. Aubrey shot him a confused look. It wasn't that they weren't friends- wait no, that was it. Aubrey liked Tom well enough, and definitely thought he was cute, but she was pretty sure he was going to start dating Chloe soon.

"Hello Tom, I'm well thank you. How are you?" she replied stepping aside to allow the brunette to enter the apartment. He slid past the Bella, standing awkwardly in the living room.

"I'm good, is Chloe home by any chance? We were supposed to watch a movie here tonight." He responded awkwardly, not knowing what else to talk about with the blonde he didn't know much about. He met Aubrey and Chloe at the beginning of their senior year, after being in a class with the redhead. He had met the taller captain several times and even liked her for the most part, but he had never been alone with her before.

"She's not actually. I caught something about a big group project that no one else worked on as she ran out the door for the library. Can I get you something to drink?" Aubrey added politely. She closed the door and headed towards the kitchen again, pausing in the doorway. She was never one to ask a guest to leave, especially when she had nothing else to do and would like some company.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. "I don't want to impose on your night Aubrey, I should just go." He turned to go before she spoke again. Chloe has started dating Beca a few weeks back, only telling Tom about it, and he hadn't seen much of his favorite redhead recently.

"You're not imposing. I was about to find a movie on TV and enjoy a glass of wine, you're more than welcome to join me," she smiled. "We've never really hung out alone before but you seem really nice. Please stay, I insist."

"I'd like that, but are you sure?" He questioned. "I really don't want to be a bother."

"Stop that, you're no such thing," she assured him. She disappeared into the kitchen "Now, why don't you find a movie to watch while I get some wine? We have wine, beer, or whiskey, what is your poison?" Aubrey hollered while looking through the fridge. Tom appeared in the doorway.

"I would prefer some wine if you wouldn't mind," he said sheepishly. "I surprising really like it a lot but I don't think I'd ever live that down if I ordered that at the bar with the boys." He flashed a quick smile as Aubrey poured to glasses of wine, handing the first glass to Tom and grabbing the bottle to follow him into the living room. Tom took a seat on the couch while Aubrey curled up in the chair across from him.

"Honesty, that's a good quality to have," she commented as she flipped aimlessly through the channels. "Speaking of honest, what's going on with you and Chloe, if you don't mind me asking?" She took a big sip of her wine, knowing she might have over stepped.

"Feeling blunt tonight are we? What do you mean what's going on with Chloe?" Tom chuckled. "We're just good friends I – oh wait, Silence of the Lambs, I love this movie. Can we watch it, please?" Tom pouted, making his brown eyes as big as possible.

"I may have already had a glass of wine before you got here, or three," she whispered the last part. "And good friends don't hang out almost every day, at weird times of the day I might add." She took another gulp of her wine, savoring the flavor. Tom turned a bright shade of red, unsure of how to answer the blonde. "And I hate scary movies so if we're watching this you better move over," she motioned, as she made her way over to the couch to sit with him.

"Chloe hasn't told you," was the only thing he could think of. The Bella shook her head, ignoring the movie and staring at Tom innocently. He raked his fingers through his hair before continuing. "Damn. Well we- we sort of- kind of- usedtobefriendswithbenefits," he blurted out, turning away from her.

"Oh, I see," Aubrey murmured, Tom noticing that she was starting to think. She turned away from him, focusing on the TV. Tom couldn't help but be curious to what she was thinking about.

"Aubrey," he started. "What are you thinking about? You just got this look and I don't know if it's a good thing. I was really hoping we could be friends and I hope I didn't just ruin it," he said sincerely. The Bella Captain turned to face him, a mischievous look on her face.

"I was thinking," she said almost inaudibly. "Why aren't you anymore?"

"Well, I don't know. I would guess Chloe might have feelings for someone," the brunette laughed nervously, trying not to give away that Chloe was seeing Beca. Aubrey smiled slightly as she heard Tom's reason, her eyes getting darker by the minute. "Aubr-," he was cut off by the blonde's lips against his own. He didn't kiss her back, but he didn't pull away. Aubrey pulled back, her cheeks flushing a dark pink.

"I'm sorry," she rushed out, moving to the opposite end of the couch. "I've just been really stressed lately and I having had a release in a while and I was just hoping…" her words drifted off as her gazed fixed to the floor.

"Hey," Tom cooed sliding towards her on the couch. He reached out and cupped her face with his hand, forcing her to look at him. "No need to be sorry, I was just surprised. That's not something I expected from you, I would have preferred to take you to dinner first," he joked. She returned his grin, feeling the blush on her face retreat. "I mean if you want to…" He closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, with more force than he had expected. He bit her bottom lip playfully, earning a gasp from the blonde, allowing him just enough room to snake his tongue inside her mouth. Tom massaged her tongue with his own, allowing himself to be pushed back onto the couch as she moved to straddle his hips. Aubrey allowed him to take control, though it was not something she was used to. His hands found a place on her hips, lazily massaging circles into the small of her back that was now exposed. She wound her hands through his hair, pulling slightly, making him moan into their kiss. His hands moved up her back slowly, taking her shirt with it. They broke for air as Tom lifted the Bella's shirt over her head, exposing a red silk bra. "Expecting someone?" he teased, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Like my father said, always be prepared," she said breathlessly. Tom stopped kissing her to make eye contact.

"Don't bring up your father during this, I don't even want to know what he'd do to me if he saw us like this," Tom jabbered, returning his attention to her lips. He continued his assault down her neck, latching on to her pulse point and sucking hard.

"You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you," she husked as she ground down on his lap, feeling his erection against her thigh. Tom bit down on her pulse point, making her groan with pain and pleasure. "Bedroom, now," she instructed. In one shift move, Tom picked her up, giving her time to lock her legs around his waist. He moved his lips to meet her's and carried her down the hallway to her room, stopping before the door way to press her back up against the wall. He kissed up her jaw line to her ear.

"I like it when you take control," he implored, his voice full of lust. He kissed behind her ear, briefly sucking on her earlobe while unbuttoning her pants. He pulled her off the wall and continued to her room, kicking the door shut behind him. He laid her down on the bed, pulling away to remove his own shirt. Tom wasn't overly muscular but he clearly worked out. Aubrey stopped to appreciate the view before shimming out of her own pant to reveal matching lace thong. He smirked as he climbed back on top of her, capturing her swollen lips with his own. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the side. He massaged one of her breasts with his right hand as he bent down to capture a nipple in his mouth.

"Tom," she moaned, her hips bucking off the bed at their own accord. He continued to nip, flick, and suck on the hardened bud as she undid his belt and pants. He pulled off his own shorts, leaving just their underwear between them. He kissed his way down her body, pausing as he got to the hem of her underwear.

"How much do you care about these?" He asked as he hooked a thumb in the side of her thong, tugging gently.

"Not much, they're a little old. Why do you ask?" she quizzed. He roughly yanked at the thin material, snapping it with ease. "Wow," was all she could muster, feeling her wetness increase at the dominance Tom asserted.

"That's why," he chuckled, running one finger through her slick folds. "Eager are we?" he smirked as he pressed his thumb against her clit.

"Mhm," she muttered, too turned on to say much else. He lowered his mouth to her clit as he ran his fingers through her folds. He flattened his tongue against her and pressed down hard, while thrusting two fingers into her. "Fuck," she gasped, gripping the sheets tightly with one hand as she gripped Tom hair with the other. He pumped in and out with a quick, deep rhythm, sucking and biting at her clit in time. He removed his fingers, electing an annoyed groan from the captain, quickly using his tongue to explore her folds, dipping into her every so often. He returned his mouth to her clit, again using his fingers to work her towards the edge. He added a third finger as her hips began to thrust towards his mouth. He hummed against her clit in approval as she tightened around his fingers, a trail of expletives leaving her mouth as she rode out her waves of pleasure. Tom continued his movements until he felt her hand loosen in his hair. He trailed kisses up her body as he moved off of her. "Wow," she murmured as she began to function again. Tom went to pull her back against him when she pushed him away. "No," she warned, a devilish grin spreading across her face. She kissed him again passionately, gripping his throbbing shaft through his boxers.

"Woah," he quaked, feeling his whole body quiver under her touch. She began lightly stroking him through his boxers as she kissed down his neck. She bit down hard and kissed away the pain as she slid her hand into his shorts and began to rub her hand up and down his member. She kissed her way down his body, gripping the hem of his boxers with her teeth, tugging them down and freeing him from them. She used her hands to push them down above his ankles before he kicked them off. "You really don't have to do this," he inserted, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"But I want to," she insisted before taking his tip into her mouth. She slowly bobbed up and down, taking in more of him every time. Once she managed to take most of him in her mouth at once she began to speed up her motions. She swirled her tongue every time she reached the tip before pressing back down.

"God, Aubrey," he cried out as ran the underside of her tongue along the top of his shaft. She looked up at him, making eye contact to turn him on even more. "Aubrey, you gotta stop if-" He gripped the sheets tightly as his knuckles began to turn white. "Aubrey if you want to, you have to stop," he protested. "I'm gonna come if you don't," he warned. She slowed her movements until she pulled off completely. She moved up towards him, kissing his neck and jawline before he pulled her into a kiss. "We don't have to if you don't want to, I just didn't…" he stopped talking as she pressed a finger to his lips. She reached over to the drawer beside her bed and pulled out a condom wrapper, handing it to him. He took her hint and put it on, tossing the wrapper off the bed and kissing her again. He flipped them over so she was on her back again. "Are you sure?" he questioned one last time, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Tom," she breathed out. "I want you to fuck me. Now," she whined, trying to make him understand she needed this. Tom positioned himself between her legs, kissing her roughly as he pressed his tip into her. He moved slowly at first, letting her adjust. She gave him a grunt and he picked up the pace. He lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder as he began pressing into her faster, and deeper with their new position. He could feel her breaths become more labored as he continued pounding into her. She white-knuckled the sheets in her hands as she felt herself closing in. "I'm close," she choked out as he shifted a pillow under her lower back, allowing him to get a better angle. He used his thumb to press down hard on her clit. "Tom," she chanted as she felt herself fly over the edge tightening around him for the second time tonight. Her cries were too much for the brunette as he came shortly after continuing his thrust as best as he could to help them both ride their highs. He slowly pulled out of her and placed lazy open mouth kisses up her body, reaching her mouth and kissing her passionately.

"Aubrey," he panted, slowly regaining his breath. "That was…amazing." He pulled her to him, pressing his chest into her back. "So how about dinner sometime," he grinned against her shoulder blade as he continued showering her with kisses. Aubrey opened her mouth to answer when she heard the front door open.

"Aubrey," Chloe shouted from the living room. "Whose here? Why are there two wine glasses on the table?" Tom jumped out of bed, trying to locate all of his clothes while Aubrey reached into her dresses grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She threw her clothes into the hamper and tossed Tom his shirt that he got on just before Chloe burst through the door. "Aub- oh, my bad," she snickered, noticing Aubrey's unusually disheveled appearance.

"Hey Chlo," Aubrey grinned, trying to hide the previous events from her friend.

"Hey you guys," she mused. "Smells like sex in here, but it looks almost clean. Next time throw out your underwear Bree," she chirped as she turned to leave. "Nice tear job though Tom, always a turn on," she remarked as she skipped from the room. Aubrey buried her face in her hands as Tom began to laugh.

"Well now that she knows, any chance for round two?" he grinned.


	3. Beca x Chloe

Chloe woke up from their nap before Beca did, as usual. She rolled onto her side to admire her sleeping girlfriend, whose face was just inches from her own. She nudged the smaller girl lightly hoping to wake her. "Becs," she cooed. "Come Becs, you need to wake up. It's nearly time to go meet your dad and Sheila for dinner."

"Ugh," the brunette groaned sleepily, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. "Do we have to go? Why can't we just call and cancel? We could have more fun here," she smirked, slowly waking from her rest. Chloe giggled before giving her girlfriend a serious look.

"No we cannot cancel; I want you to tell them the big news! You can't keep the fact that we're engaged from your dad forever. And he likes me, I'd like to keep it that way thank you," the redhead added as she placed a kiss on the top of her girlfriends head. "Now come on, we have to get dresses." The taller girl moved towards her side of the bed, swinging her legs down to rest against the floor when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She flopped backwards, arching her back so she could look at Beca upside down.

"There's nothing I can do to convince you?" Beca replied coyly as she pressed a rough kiss to her girlfriend's mouth. She crawled towards the ginger, sliding to her side and attaching her lips to the side of her neck.

"Beca," she whined, not wanting her to stop but knowing they needed to get ready. "Stop that," she protested weakly as the shorter Bella trailed kisses down her body, stopping at the hem of her underwear, pressing her thumb against the ex-Bella's clit. Chloe moaned arching off the bed to capture Beca's lips as the DJ pulled away and stood up off the bed, sauntering towards the bathroom. She shot the redhead a playful wink.

"Seriously Beca?" The taller girl hissed. "You can't just do that to me and walk away," she pouted like a child.

"What'd I do?" Beca said with mock innocence, peering out the door of the bathroom with a knowing smirk. She pulled a green top on after she shimmied into her best pair of skinny jeans.

"So this is how it's going to go?" Chloe murmured. Chloe was always competitive and was very bad at taking no for an answer, especially when it comes to sex. "Two can play at this game, you better watch you back," she giggled, knowing just what she was going to do to get back at Beca. Beca raised an eye brow at her girlfriend's comment, curious to what she had in mind. Chloe walked over to the closet, stripping off her t-shirt. She stood in front of her clothes in her matching bra and underwear. She grabbed her blue dress that she knew Beca loved. She stepped into it, holding it at her chest while walking towards the bathroom. "Babe if you're not going to continue this can you at least zip me up?" Beca walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the zipper on the back of her dress. She pulled it all the way up and placed a kiss on the back of her girlfriend's neck, sending a shiver down the spine. "Beca," she warned, still turned on from their earlier interaction. Beca chuckled as left their bedroom to find her car keys.

"Chlo, I'll be in the car," Beca hollered as she headed out the door to her SUV. Chloe laid back down on their bed snaking her left hand between her thighs. She rubbed circular motions into her clit before sliding her panties to the side and moving her fingers through her growing wetness. She knew she was going to be lusting for Beca during dinner so she might as well level the playing field. She pulled her hand from between her legs and jumped off the bed. She fixed her loose curls quickly and pulled on her heels as she made her way to the door. She grabbed her purse off the table by the door before locking it and moving towards the car. "What took you so long? I could've taken a nap if I knew you were gonna take that long," she joked. She pulled the car out of the drive way and paused before she put it in drive.

"I'm sorry love," Chloe said as she pulled the door closed. "I was picking out a perfume, like it?" She questioned as she ran her left forearm and hand in front of Beca's nose, slowing her movements as her middle finger passed by. Beca gasped audibly as she recognized the smell of Chloe's arousal passing by her nose. "Babe…" Beca's voice trailed off.

"Beca, if you don't start driving, were going to be late," Chloe focused on road in front of them, a small smile making its way across her face. "We're meeting them at Brix," she leaned in closer before whispering in her ear. "And the sooner we get there, the sooner we get home," she husked, sitting back in her seat as if nothing happened. Beca sped to the restaurant, making the 10 minute drive in 5. She hopped out of the driver's seat, making a move to open Chloe's door before being waved off. Chloe looked like she was fumbling with her shoe before opening the door, one hand holding her purse the other balled into a fist. Beca shot her a questioning look as Chloe met her at the front of the car.

"No worries Becs," Chloe said placing her fist in Beca's open hand, "these were just so wet they were uncomfortable." Chloe explained as she dropped a small black ball of cloth into Beca's hand as she walked off towards the restaurant.

"What are-" Beca gapped as pulled the ball apart before stuffing Chloe's lace thong into her pocket as fast as she could. She openly stared at Chloe's ass before hearing Chloe calling her.

"Beca, come on!" Chloe shouted. "I can see them sitting down already." Beca trotted to catch up to her fiancée, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. "I can't wait to fuck you," Chloe groaned quietly as they walked into the restaurant. "I'm going to the bathroom really quick." Beca waited for Chloe and then they made their way to Dr. Mitchell and Shelia's table. They shared their embraces and sat down opposite the Mitchells, next to each other, as the waiter came over to take their drink order.

"Hey dad," Beca chimed, almost too eagerly. "Do you and Sheila know what you want to order, I'm really hungry and we come here all the time so I know what we want."

"I'm ready if you are dear," he motioned towards Sheila who pointed to one of the items on the menu. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand under the table as they placed their orders. Once the waiter left Dr. Mitchell spoke up again. "So what's the occasion? You have never invited me to dinner before so something is definitely up," he quizzed looking back and forth between the girls.

"Well dad," Beca cleared her throat. "Chloe and I, we're engaged," she announced. Sheila squealed grabbing Chloe's left hand, staring at the ring Beca had saved up to buy.

"Wow, congratulations!" Sheila practically yelled. Dr. Mitchell beamed with pride.

"Welcome to the family Chloe," he grinned as he got up from his seat and hugged both girls. The rest of dinner flew by, with Beca and Chloe eating as fast as humanly possible. They paid for dinner and said their goodbyes, interlacing their fingers as they ran towards the car.

"Beca, the faster the better," Chloe voice was filled with lust. Once they left the parking lot Beca unlinked their fingers. She placed her right hand on Chloe's leg, sliding it up and down slowly, inching farther up her dress every time. Chloe whined as she slid forward trying to come in contact with Beca's hand. Beca slid her hand to the spot where Chloe needed it most. She moaned loudly as Beca pulled into the driveway.

"Garage," she panted as she reached for the button on the ceiling. The garage door raised as Beca continued to move her fingers in a circular motion on Chloe's clit. She put the car in park and pulled the keys from the ignition just in time as Chloe crawled over the center consul onto Beca's lap. The brunette slid the seat back as far as it would go, and laid back. Chloe captured her lips roughly, biting down on her bottom lip. Beca parted her lips and Chloe took the hint. She slipped her tongue into the smaller Bella's mouth, dominating her. She separated their lips to catch her breath as Beca unzipped her press the best she could, letting it gather around her thighs. She unclipped her bra with easy and brought one hand to massage one of Chloe's free breasts, latching on to the other nipple with her mouth. She nipped at the hardening bud, swirling her tongue, electing unintelligible words from her lover's mouth. Chloe felt her smile against her skin. Chloe ground down against Beca's jeans, causing both girls to moan into their newly connected lips. Chloe reached down to unbutton Beca's jeans, trying to peel them off the smaller girl. She groaned at her inability to move them. Beca arched off the seat pulling her pants and underwear down around her knees. "More. please," Chloe mused as Beca's fingers began to trail down her body. She slammed two fingers unceremoniously into her fiancé, causing her to bite down on the collarbone she was kissing. Beca growled, picking up the pace of her thrusts as Chloe showered her neck and shoulders with bite marks. Beca added another digit as she curled her fingers, twisting and turning as she thrust into the redhead mercifully. She used her thumb to press down hard on Chloe's clit in time with her hand. She trailed kisses up the gingers neck, biting down on the soft spot behind her ear, her weakness. She felt Chloe getting closer to the edge as she started to clench slightly around her fingers. "So. Close," the ex-Bella bit out as her hips did their best to meet Beca's hand. Without warning, she added a 4th digit, throwing Chloe over the edge, stringing together a long list of expletives mingled with Beca's name. Beca continued her thrust as Chloe rode out her high. The taller girl sat in the brunettes lap, rubbing their clits together ever so lightly. Beca could feel Chloe's arousal on her thighs as she showered her with kisses. "You," she paused. "Are really talented," she laughed.

She closed the garage door before opening the driver's side door and sliding out of the car, letting her dress fall to the cement. Beca pulled up her own underwear and jeans from her knees as she got out of the driver's seat. Before she could rebutton her jeans she felt them being tugged down again, all the way to her ankles this time. Chloe pressed her against the car as she got onto her knees.

"Chlo, you don't have-" She was cut off by Chloe's fingers trailing through her slick folds. She bit her lip hard trying to suppress a moan.

"I love how wet you are baby," Chloe smirked as she dipped her tongue into her lover's arousal. "You taste so good." Chloe teased Beca as she continued trailing her tongue along her slit, refusing to dip inside.

"Babe," Beca hissed, wanting more contact. She felt Chloe's tongue press against her clit, allowing a deep moan to pass her lips. "Harder Chlo," she begged. Chloe pushed her tongue into Beca as far as it would go. She swirled her tongue, exploring her fiancé, being spurred on by the tight grip the brunette had on her head. She moved her tongue back to her clit as she pressed three fingers into her. "Fuck," she gasped at the unexpected contact. Chloe pressed on at an unrelenting pace, feeling the smaller girl cum on her fingers, as she chanted her name. Beca slid down the car to Chloe's level, kissing her passionately and tasting herself. "I should tease you more often," she breathed out as she regained her voice.

"You're not so bad yourself," she grinned lazily. "I'm definitely going to be sore tomorrow."

"They say if you keep repeating what makes you sore you'll get used to it," a devilish grin spread across Beca's face. "We should test that out," she muttered as she pulled the future Mrs. Chloe Mitchell off the ground and into the house.


	4. Beca X Stacie

**Writer's note: Well, I'm really glad you guys are liking this series of one shots. I have a few other pairings and situations in mind but I do love suggestions. I know you guys have requested a Stacie x Beca so here it is, I hope you enjoy it. Read, review, suggest. Ready, set, go!**

* * *

"Hey Stacie!" Beca hollered to the taller brunette as she left the rehearsal hall. "Wait up!" She scurried out the door after her, taking two steps for every step Stacie took. The taller Bella turned around, grinning at her new companion.

"Oh hey Beca, I didn't see you down there," she teased. Beca and Stacie had become fast friends during their freshman year. No one really knew they were friends but it didn't seem to bother either girl very much. They saw each other every day at practice and hung out every weekend they didn't have a competition. Stacie even drove up from Tampa to Barden when Beca called her in tears over the summer, telling her that she and Jesse broke up. Besides that instance, Beca wasn't very open, which didn't bother her too much, she liked to talk anyway. When they hung out Stacie could go on and on about whom she was seeing, girl or guy, and Beca just listen, not judging the brunette on who she slept with as long as she was being safe. "Are we still on for _Girl Code _and Chinese tonight? Rebecca Jillian Mitchell, if you cancel on me…"Stacie started to threaten before Beca cut her off.

"No Stace, I'm not cancelling on you," Beca huffed. "I did however, have something else in mind." Her eyes fixed on the ground as a blush rose to her cheeks. Stacie took a step closer to the smaller girl, leaving her breasts inches from her face.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Stacie whispered seductively. Beca moved her head to look up at her friend, only realizing too late how close she was to the taller girl. She jumped back quickly, her face turning a deep red.

"Jesus fuck Stace!" She cried, not able to meet the other girls gaze. Stacie doubled over laugh, clutching her sides as she tried to regain her composure. She gasped for breath as tears rolled down her cheeks, earning a death glare from Beca. "Oh fuck it!" Beca yelped as she threw her hands in the air. "I don't even know why I bother." She started to stalk away before Stacie grabbed her wrist.

"Oh come on Becs," the brunette exhaled slowly, trying hard not to start laughing again. "It's just amusing to see you over react. You turn so red; it's really hard not to tease you. What time should I come over tonight? And you still owe me dinner regardless of what we're doing tonight, I really want Chinese food." Beca looked at her friend sincerely, knowing she meant what she said.

"Want to say around 7 ish? And yes I will order your Chinese food," Beca laughed. "I don't know where you put it all. You eat more than Chloe, Aubrey, and I combined." It was nearly 6 and both girls needed to shower after practice. They walked in comfortable silence towards their dorms which were just across the quad from one another. Stacie waved as she peeled off the path.

"I'll see you in an hour bitch," she shouted, making Beca grin. She wouldn't admit it but Stacie was one of the best girl friend's she'd ever had. She hurried up to her room, slamming open the door and gathering her things for the shower. She had gotten a single this year and loved it. She showered quickly and slipped into a simple pair of pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt once she was back in her room. She called the Chinese food restaurant and the food arrived just before Stacie. The taller brunette strolled into the room, not bothering to knock like a normal friend. She sprawled out on Beca's bed with a container of sesame chicken in her hands and a container of white rice between her thighs. Beca ate her meal at her desk, working on a new mix while she ate. Stacie wolfed down her food and then looked intently at the DJ.

"What?" Beca questioned with a mouth full of rice. She knew what Stacie meant, and she also knew Stacie would be up for whatever she asked, it was just a matter of actually asking.

"You know what," Stacie chirped as she tossed her empty containers into the trash can. "You said you wanted to do something different tonight, so out with it." Beca swallowed hard, trying to not let her nerves get the best of her.

"Well," she hesitated. "Are you being safe when you have sex? I worry about you sometimes. When was the last time you were tested?" Beca shot out quickly, trying to avoid the conversation she wanted to have.

"I know that's not what you wanted to talk about," the dance replied. "But I do appreciate that you care. I got tested last week, like I do every time I'm about to start sleeping with someone new. I make them come with me remember?" Beca smiled at the thought of Stacie dragging Donald with her to the doctors. They had started hooking up a few days before she went to the doctor, not able to hold off having sex any longer. Stacie may really like sex but she wasn't stupid. "I'm clean, and so is Donald if you wanted to know."

"I didn't," Beca deadpanned. "But I'm glad." Beca turned her attention back to her mix. Stacie stood up off the bed, moving towards Beca's desk. She placed her hand on the DJ's laptop, making the DJ focus on her, knowing she meant business.

"Becs, I've known you for over a year," she mused. "I know when something is up. Come on, tell me." Beca looked up from her laptop, a nervous smile playing across her face.

"Well," she started. "You know I've been keeping in contact with Chloe and Aubrey since they left Barden, I mean they are only like 20 minutes away in Atlanta. I even hung out with Chloe over the summer. I think- I might," she stuttered. "I think I have feelings for Chloe," she blurted out, immediately looking away from her friend. Stacie's smile spread across her whole face as she wrapped the smaller girl in a tight hug.

"Aw, that's so exciting Becs!" She exclaimed. "Did you tell her how you feel?" Beca grabbed at the back of her neck as a frown appeared on her lips.

"No I haven't," she sighed. "I've never liked a girl like this before. I mean sure, I knew I liked girls too from a young age but I've never been so drawn to one before now." She hit her head lightly against the desk in front of her. "What am I going to do Stace?"

"You're going to tell her how you feel Mitchell," the taller Bella barked. "Then you're going to kiss her passionately and get her in bed," Stacie added with a wink. All the color drained from Beca's face.

"Actually," Beca said sheepishly. "I was kind of hoping that tonight, maybe, if you want to, you could tell me how to do that. I've only ever slept with Jesse and sort of fooled around with a few guys in high school, but I don't know what girls like, I'm gonna fail miserably before I even know if she likes me back!" the smaller brunette said in one breath. Stacie placed a hand on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circle with the pad of her thumb.

"Hey! She's going to love you no matter what," Stacie cooed. "She had a hard time hiding her toner for you last year. I'm sure she still feels the same way Becs!" Stacie cupped the smaller woman face with her other hand. "And I don't think explaining anything is going to work, it's just something you have to experience. I could help you with…" she trailed off, hoping Beca would understand what she was insinuating. Stacie had never had any romantic feeling for Beca but she wouldn't deny that she was hot.

"Stace?" Beca questioned. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm just trying to help," she shrugged.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea. I mean we're really good friends and I don't want to lose you over something stupid like this," Beca managed to get out. Beca didn't have many friends and she really valued Stacie's friendship, but she also couldn't say she had never wondered what the dancer was like in bed.

"Becs," Stacie murmured, looking Beca in the eye. "If you really want to learn, I don't mind, "he" is a hunter after all." She motioned to her crotch. "And it won't change anything, I've slept with some good friends before, it doesn't make a difference as long as neither of us has real feelings for the other. I actually really like Donald, but I'm sure he won't mind if I help you out." She smirked at her best friend, eyes darkening ever so slightly.

"I don't have feelings like that for you, clearly I just admitted I like Chloe," Beca laughed. "But I have always wondered…" her sentence was cut off by Stacie's lips on her own. Stacie kissed Beca roughly, moving to straddle her lap as she did so. Stacie ran her tongue along Beca's lip, causing her to open her mouth, allowing Stacie's tongue to dominate her own. "Are you sure?" Beca asked as she broke for air.

"Beca, just relax," the taller girl said between the kisses she planted on the DJ's neck. "You're going to be a pro when I'm done with you," she smirked against Beca's neck. She moved her lips back up to the smaller girl's lips, biting down on her lower lip, electing a deep moan of pleasure from Beca. She moved off the brunette's lap, never disconnecting their lips as she pulled Beca with her. She moved towards the bed, pushing Beca down as she reached the edge. Stacie smirked as she removed her own t-shirt, prompting Beca to do the same.

"Lesson number one, every girl likes to be dominated. Don't hesitate to be a little rough." She crawled onto the bed over Beca, capturing her lips once more before moving her way down her neck. She bit down roughly on the smaller girl's pulse point, gaining a groan of pleasure and pain. "Lesson one A, biting is appreciated." She continued to kiss down Beca's body, through the valley between her breasts. She pulled the smaller girl towards her, skillfully removing her bra with one hand.

"Lesson two, breasts are important." She took Beca's right nipple in her mouth, changing between licking and sucking. She removed her mouth from her breath and blew gently on the wet area, causing Beca to shiver.

"Lesson three, foreplay is more important that the actual act of sex. Girls take longer to get off. Working her up before moving down south will help you out in the long run." Stacie moved her attention to Beca's left breast, again sucking and licking the hardening bud. This time she bit down on her nipple, kissing away the pain. She moved her knee in between Beca's thighs, shifting her weight onto her other side.

"Lesson four, your tongue and fingers aren't your only option." She thrust her thigh against the DJ's clit, feeling Beca's wetness on her knee, through her shorts and underwear. Beca bucked her hips against the brunette's thigh, trying to create more friction.

"Fuck," Beca sputtered as she felt herself become more aroused by the minute. "You, are, so, good," she panted, weaving her hands into Stacie's hair as she moved lower down the smaller girl's body, making her whimper as she lost contact with the dancer's thigh.

"Lesson five, be spontaneous." Stacie smirked as removed the smaller girl's shorts and underwear with a quick tug, forcing Beca to kick them off her own ankles. She pushed her thumb hard into Beca's clit, causing her to bite back a loud moan. She ran her fingers through Beca's wet folds. "Just a tip, talking dirt helps, 'cause Becs you are so fucking wet I can't wait to taste you." She slowly pressed one finger into her entrance, letting her adjust to a finger with nails. Stacie began to pump in and out of the DJ at a slow pace.

"Stace, please," she whined. Stacie kissed Beca hard on the lips as she picked up the pace and added a second finger into her friend. Beca began to white knuckle the sheets, on over load from how good Stacie was. Stacie lowered her mouth to Beca's clit, hovering above it momentarily.

"Lesson six, use your fucking tongue." Stacie lowered her mouth to Beca's clit, sucking and nipping at her sensitive bud. Beca inhaled sharply, moving one hand into Stacie's hair, digging her nails into the dancers scalp, causing her to push harder. Stacie removed her fingers from Beca, only to quickly replace them with her tongue. She pushed her tongue as far into the smaller girl as possible, tasting as much of Beca as she could. She used her thumb to rub circles into the DJ's clit, pushing her closer to the edge. Without warning, she plunged two fingers back into the smaller Bella, achieving a series of curse words from Beca's mouth.

"So close," Beca bit out, feeling herself start to tighten around Stacie's fingers. Stacie bit down hard on Beca's clit, sending her over the edge, screaming Stacie's name along with a string of incoherent curse words. Stacie continued pumping in and out of the smaller girl until she felt her loosen around her fingers.

"Lesson seven, ALWAYS keep going, until she is done riding it out." Stacie grinned as she kissed her way back up Beca's body lazily, letting her enjoy her post orgasmic bliss. Beca pulled Stacie into a rough kiss, making Stacie realize how bad the ache between her own legs had become. Beca used the moment of weakness to her advantage, flipping them over and pinning the taller brunette's hands above her head.

"Mind if I give it a try," Beca chuckled as a devilish grin crept onto her face. She kissed up Stacie's jaw line to her ear. "You're much better than Jesse ever was, even with a dick," Beca husked in her ear before biting down sharply behind it. Stacie moaned with pleasure, her hips bucking at their own will.

"I see you're a quick learner. I like where this is going."


	5. Beca X Aubrey

What if Beca and Aubrey have angry sex after Beca changed the set list?

* * *

"Beca Mitchell!" Aubrey shouted after the smaller girl as she ran down the hallway after the semi- finals. "Fuck you and the high horse you rode in on. You ruined our chances of going to the finals with that little stunt back there. Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?"

Beca spun around, marching back towards the older Bella, smoke almost visibly coming out of her nose. "How fucking dare you Aubrey," She yelled back, coming within feet of the blonde. "I did that so we could win. Your stupid ass set list didn't do jack shit. There was no way we were going to win with that. If you would take ten seconds to pull your head out of your ass you might have had a chance at seeing that." Beca mumbled more underneath her breath so that Aubrey couldn't hear her.

"What did you say bitch?" Aubrey questioned, still shouting. "If you're going to be a complete asshole you might as well say it all now, get everything off your fucking tiny ass chest, there can't be much there shorty," Aubrey taunted.

"I said of course I thought of other people. I wanted to win, I wanted to win for you," Beca spat. Beca had realized her feelings for Aubrey after initiation night. Sure she was bossy and mean some times but deep down Aubrey really did care, maybe a little too much, and she was hot as hell when she was bossy. "Are you happy now? I've only been trying to impress you all season. I want this team to do good for you; god dammit Aubrey." Beca could feel the anger rising in the pit of her stomach.

"What the fuck Beca," Aubrey stated calming down considerable but still quite angry with the small DJ. She closed the space between them, pressing her chest against the smaller girl's. "Beca you have been nothing but the biggest pain in my ass all season long. You never do what I say, you always try to undermine my authority, and you are the biggest fucking distraction at every god damn practice I can barely concentrate when I look at you." Aubrey was fuming again.

"Wait, wh-" Beca started to reply, being cut off by the blonde's lips against her own. She was thrown up against the closest wall, her head thumping against it. "Ow," she bit out before reconnecting their lips harshly. She bit down hard on Aubrey's upper lip that was encased by her own. A low growl escaped the Bella's captain as she parted her lips, immediately battling Beca for domination with their tongues. Aubrey separated their lips, attaching hers to Beca's neck.

"Find. Somewhere," Aubrey said harshly between kisses on the younger girl's neck. She bit down before each kiss, causing Beca pain before each kiss replaced the feeling with pleasure. Beca scanned their surroundings, spotting a janitors closet off to the right.

"Right," she barked as she spun Aubrey around into the alcove that led to the closet, slamming her against the door. She bit down roughly on her pulse point, not bothering to kiss away the pain, seeing a bruise already start to form. She chuckled against Aubrey's neck, making the taller girl moan with pleasure.

"Fuck you Mitchell," she said bitterly. "You're going to pay for that." Aubrey thrust her knee upward making contact with Beca's center, forcing her to stifle a loud moan against the older Bella's neck. Beca reached for the door handle behind Aubrey, letting the door swing open, sending Aubrey crashing to the floor. Beca immediately kicked the door shut, straddling Aubrey in the process. She ripped open the blonde's blazer and button up, sending buttons flying in every direction before lifting her slightly to unclasp her bra. Beca roughly massaged Aubrey's breasts as the taller girl removed her own clothing, leaving just her skirt and panties to cover her body. "Was that really necessary?" she huffed, knowing she was going to have to replace every button on her outfit.

"Are you mad?" Beca smirked, knowing she was irritating the captain even more.

"Yes!" Aubrey exploded. "I'm going to have to replace that. Of course I'm mad."

"Good," the brunette mumbled as she took an erect nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the hardening bud, nipping and sucking harder each time. She moved her attention to the other breast repeating the process, electing stifled moans from Aubrey. The blonde pushed lightly on Beca's head.

"If you're going to have your way with me," Aubrey stated. "Then fuck me." Beca sat up more, tugging off her Bella scarf before putting it between her teeth. She pulled Aubrey's off as well before grabbing her wrists and hoisting them above her head. She tied Aubrey's hands to the water pipes, securing them tightly.

"If you aren't going to keep your hands to yourself," Beca scolded. "Then you don't get to use them at all. And you asked for it by the way." Aubrey could feel her own wetness increase as Beca took control of her.

"Asked for… fuck," Aubrey husked as she felt Beca's hand massage her clit through her underwear. Aubrey pulled at the restraints, feeling them cut off the circulation in her hands. Beca removed her hand and unbuttoned her own blouse and jacket, tossing them onto the floor with Aubrey's garments. She pushed up the older Bella's skirt to bunch around her waist as she tore off her panties, ripping them in the process. "You must be fucking kidding me," Aubrey complained.

"Get over it," Beca chuckled as she began running her fingers through the blonde's slick folds. "So wet for me Bree," she laughed, glad she wasn't the only one thoroughly turned on by their encounter. She swiftly entered the older Bella with three fingers, electing a yelp of pain from Aubrey.

"Holy shit," Aubrey cursed, pain distorting her normally unemotional features. Beca froze, leaving her fingers inside the girl, looking to Aubrey with sympathetic eyes. She leaned down and kissed Aubrey passionately, this time with more feeling than the hate before. Beca pulled away, looking to the taller Bella for an indication to continue. With a small nod from Aubrey she began to slowly pump in and out of the older girl, using her thumb to press into her clit. Aubrey began tighten around her fingers almost instantly. It didn't take long before she was moaning with pleasure. "I'm- don't stop," was all she could manage. Beca curled her fingers slightly, sending the blonde's orgasm ripping through her body. Beca continued thrusting into her until she came down from her high. The younger Bella kissed up her body, stopping to kiss both breasts and up her neck before connecting their lips again. She untied Aubrey's hands that slid feebly to her waist. "That was- wow," Aubrey whispered as she regained her composer.

"Oh," Beca smirked. "We're only getting started." Beca kissed back down the blonde's body, sucking gently on her swollen and sensitive clit. "Round two," Beca muttered as she ran her tongue through Aubrey's folds, tasting her cum from her last orgasm. Aubrey shuttered as she felt her arousal start to spread again. Beca gingerly slipped her tongue into the other girl's entrance, electing another moan from the Bella Captain. Aubrey tangled her hands in the brunette's locks, pulling occasionally on the other girl's hair.

"I don't know if I can go again," she sighed, feeling herself nearing the edge quickly. Beca hummed in approval, sticking her tongue as far as she could into the older girl. She swirled her tongue into every spot she could reach, moving her hand to circle her clit. She dug her tongue in as far as it would go and pinched Aubrey's sensitive nerve bundle, sending her into her second orgasm of the night. She continued her motions, lapping up all of the taller girl's arousal with her tongue. She placed sloppy open mouthed kisses up her body. She kissed Aubrey passionately on the lips, allowing the other girl to taste herself. They laid there speechless for several minutes before Beca noticed the throbbing between her own legs. She groaned quietly, knowing she needed a release. Aubrey flipped them over, sliding her hand up the younger girl's skirt and pushing her panties to the side. She dipped two fingers into her entrance, pressing them in to the second knuckle. Beca groaned when Aubrey removed her fingers just as quickly as she had added them.

"Bree," she whined. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the older girl hesitantly stick her fingers in her mouth, sucking off all of Beca's arousal she had just collected.

"You taste really good," she husked. Aubrey leaned over Beca's face, brushing her breasts across the freshman's face. She grabbed her bra and shirt. She sat up and replaced her clothes, buttoning her blouse as she kept the younger girl pinned to the ground beneath her. "I told you you'd pay for that," she shrugged, standing up and grabbing her scarf and blazer. "You'll just have to wait until we get back to Barden. And thank you," she added. "That was fun for my first time." With that Aubrey swiftly exited the Janitors closet, rushing to the bathroom to fix her hair. Beca gapped at the spot the where the older girl had just been.

_Her first time? Fuck!_ Beca thought to herself.

Grabbing her blouse and blazer as well she stood up off the floor. She moved to button her own blouse, only to realize it no longer had buttons. "Damn you Aubrey," she mumbled to herself. The older Bella had taken her shirt that was not damaged. Beca did her best to wrap her blazer around herself to cover all the spots her shirt should have. She picked up her Bella's scarf and stuffed it in her pocket, along with Aubrey's torn underwear that was discarded on the floor. She left the closet after fixing her hair as best she could. She was the last Bella to reach the bus. As she boarded, all the girls stared at her.

"It's okay short stuff, maybe you were right," Amy admitted as she closed the door behind Beca. Beca gave her a weak smile before moving her way to the top of the stairs. She stood in front of Aubrey briefly.

Beca dropped the torn lace panties into the Bella Captain's lap. Chloe gasped audibly, knowing exactly what Aubrey tried to stuff in her pocket quickly.

"You forgot these," Beca husked, a smirk making its way onto her face.


	6. Aubrey X Chloe

**_Writer's Note: Ok so I'm an asshole, I will admit this. Please feel free to unleash your wrath about lazy authors on me. School starts soon so I will be working less and hopefully have more time for this but my friend boy thing person (I hate titles, they confuse me) may be a little mad about it so fingers crossed. What kind of person would I be if I didn't have an Aubrey/Chloe fic during Chaubrey week, (well I started this last week) so what if Aubrey and Chloe start dating midway through freshman year and now it's the beginning of sophomore year and Chloe is a little "frustrated" with her girlfriend._**

* * *

"Bree!" Chloe squealed, as she bounded towards the taller Bella. It was the end of August and school was starting back up at the beginning of their sophomore year. They decided to rent a two bedroom apartment together off campus so they could have their privacy. Though the Bella's knew about their relationship, no one else did, including their parents.

"Hey, I missed you," Aubrey replied, lightly wrapping her arms around the ginger. She pulled away quickly, gaining a confused look from her girlfriend.

"Ms. Beale," Mr. Posen boomed as he stepped out of his black Aston Martin. Chloe was pretty sure his car cost more money than she would ever make in her life. "Always a pleasure," he commented with as much happiness as he could muster. He didn't even crack a smile.

"Mr. Posen," she smiled. Mr. Posen would never understand their relationship. He was a southern gentleman at heart, with the outer shell of a naval commander. He never showed affection towards his daughter and he certainly never gave her his seal of approval on anything. Aubrey always strove to be the best but it was never good enough for her father. "Lovely to see you again."

It took the movers thirty minutes to move all of Aubrey's things into their apartment, as well as the couch and flat screen TV that was purchased by Mrs. Posen when Aubrey received a 3.95 the previous semester. Mr. Posen scoffed and told her that she could do better. "Well girls, if that's all, I am going to be on my way," Mr. Posen said, never removing his eyes from his phone.

"Thank you for your help sir," Aubrey extended as she lifted her hand from her side. He shook it carefully and exited the apartment, leaving the girls to their own devices. "God, I thought he'd never leave," Aubrey huffed as she leaned up against the couch.

"Yea, me either," Chloe giggled as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, nuzzling into the taller girls neck. "It was extremely difficult to keep my hands to myself you know," she teased, running her hands up and down Aubrey's sides.

"Chlo," the blonde smiled, "you didn't keep your hands to yourself. You stole a touch every time my father was on the phone."

"Thank god he was on the phone a lot," Chloe chuckled as she brought her forehead to rest against Aubrey's. "I just missed you, that's all." She connected their lips harshly, trying to make up for lost time. She nipped at the blonde's lip, causing her to moan and allow entrance at the same time. Their tongues battled for dominance before Aubrey broke their kiss, panting.

"Wow," she breathed. "I guess you did miss me." She pressed a small kiss to her girlfriend's cheek before falling back over the top of the couch. She placed her feet on the ground and fixed her hair before she stood again. "Now I'm starving, what did you get for lunch?"

"I know what I want for lunch," the redhead wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew Chlo, grow up," Aubrey feign disgust. Aubrey sauntered into the kitchen of their apartment, looking through the fridge at the selection of food Chloe had bought at the grocery store. She grabbed a small glass container with an orange dip inside. "You made chicken wing dip?" She questioned excitedly. "You know it's my favorite!" Aubrey reached into the cabinet above the microwave to grab a bag of chips. Chloe came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist once more and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Of course I know that," she cooed. "I wanted you to have a treat when you got here." Chloe released her girlfriend and made her way to the kitchen table to take a seat. "But Bree, before you eat, we have to talk." The serious tone of her voice sent shivers up Aubrey's spine and caused tears to form in her eyes.

"Are you," her voice quivered. "Are you breaking up with me?" She refused to face the smaller girl sitting at the table, focusing on pouring some chips into a bowl.

"What?" Chloe exclaimed. "God no! Bree, I want to be with you, I'm not going anywhere." Aubrey turned to face the ginger with a weak smile.

"Good, because I was really worried that you were going to realize you could do a lot better than me over the summer," she began to ramble. "And then we'd be stuck living together while you started seeing someone else and then I'd be stuck living with the girl I love," she smacked her hand over her mouth quickly.

"The girl you what?" Chloe grinned.

"I was going to wait to tell you over a nice dinner or something, but I love you Chlo, so much," Aubrey said quietly. Chloe jumped from her seat quickly, pressing a passionate kiss against Aubrey's lips when she closed the distance between them. She hugged the bigger girl tightly.

"I love you too Bree," Chloe assured her. "I've wanted to say that for a while, but I didn't want to freak you out."

"Well then what do we have to talk about?" Aubrey asked as they made their way over to the table again.

"Well, as you know, I am a very affectionate person," Chloe explained. "And we've been dating for about ten months now, though I know we haven't physically been together for four of them, and all we ever do is make out." Aubrey's eyes dropped to the ground, she should have seen this coming. "Not that I don't like making out with you, it's great, but I was kind of hoping for a little bit more this year. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to," Chloe said lovingly. "But I would like an explanation. Is it something I've done? I just don't understand."

"It's not you babe," Aubrey muttered, "It's me. I've never done anything more and it just- it makes me nervous." She couldn't bring herself to look at Chloe's reaction. Chloe gripped her hand across the table and slid her other underneath the taller Bella's jaw, forcing her to make eye contact.

"Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of," Chloe guaranteed her. "I didn't know. I'm totally fine with moving at whatever pace you want. You just let me know when you're ready and we can go from there. Until then, Titanium might be the most played song on my Ipod, it really builds," she joked, smiling wholeheartedly at her girlfriend.

"Thank you for understanding," Aubrey murmured. "I promise, I'll get there. It just might take me a little longer."

* * *

It had been three weeks since the girls had moved in and Bella's auditions were tomorrow. The girls were lying in their bed watching a movie. Though their apartment had two bedrooms, they shared the larger of the two and used the second one mostly as a guest room if any of the Bella's got too drunk after a party or as storage for Chloe's excessively large wardrobe.

Chloe wasn't paying much attention to _The Help_ playing on the small TV at the foot of the bed. She nuzzled into Aubrey closer, beginning to place light kisses along her jaw line. Aubrey hummed her approval as she continued watching the movie. Chloe tossed her leg across Aubrey's as she started to trail her kisses down her neck. Aubrey swallowed hard and looked down at her girlfriend, making eye contact with the redhead. Chloe moved to straddle the taller girl, moving her lips up to meet Aubrey's eager ones. They kissed passionately for several minutes before Chloe broke for air.

"Damn Bree," she husked. "I could never get sick of this." Aubrey smiled against the skin of Chloe's neck. She nipped lightly at her neck, causing Chloe to moan.

"Chlo," she rasped between kisses. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Chloe questioned. "I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with. I'm totally fine with waiting."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Aubrey said as she looked up at her girlfriend. "I love you and I always said I wanted to wait to be with someone I love. You're it Chlo, I can't imagine being with anyone else." Chloe connected their lips with more vigor, trying to show Aubrey how much she cared. She moved her hands lower down the blondes body, until she reached the hem of her t-shirt. She pulled at it slightly, with Aubrey leaning up from the bed to allow her shirt to be removed.

"God baby," Chloe sighed taking in the sight before her. Aubrey quickly wrapped her own arms around her body protectively. She frowned slightly. "You're beautiful," she expressed, tugging at Aubrey's arms. "Don't put those there, you're ruining the view," she smirked as she leaned in to capture the taller girl's lips once again. Her lips began to travel down Aubrey's neck, pausing to nip at the sensitive spot between her neck and her collarbone. Her fingers began to trace the outline of Aubrey's purple bra, causing her to arch into the redhead straddling her. "If you want to stop, just say the word."

"I don't," Aubrey replied mischievously, propping herself up on one elbow. She reached behind her own back and unclasped her own bra. She let it slide down her arms before she removed it, exposing her perky breasts to her girlfriend. Chloe groaned at the sight before her, feeling her wetness pool between her legs. She kissed down Aubrey's chest, until she captured one of her nipples in her mouth. She gently sucked and flicked at hardening bud with her tongue. She massaged her other breast with her hand, making sure to be gentle with her partner. Chloe wanted this to be something Aubrey never forgot; she wanted their first time to be perfect. Once she was satisfied with the attention she gave the newly erect nipple, she switched to the other one. Aubrey wound her fingers into Chloe's fiery locks, tugging gently to encourage the smaller Bella to continue her actions. Chloe began moving her lips lower down the blonde's body when she felt her hands retract from her hair. She pulled away from her girlfriend, sitting up a little more to look at her.

"Bree, what's wrong? We can stop if you want," Chloe offered.

"No Chlo, everything's fine," she assured her. "Well one thing isn't," she hesitated. "You have on too many clothes," she chuckled, a blush beginning to cover her cheeks. Chloe smirked as she removed her own shirt and bra. She returned her attention to the taller girl's stomach, pausing briefly.

"Better?" she questioned.

"Much," Aubrey hummed as she felt Chloe's lips make contact with her hip bone. The ginger nibbled on her hip bone, causing the Bella to moan loudly. Aubrey pulled her up to connect their lips again as Chloe reached for the button on her jeans. When Aubrey felt her hesitate, she griped her hand to help her unbutton her pants. "Baby, if I didn't want to do this with you I would say it."

"Okay. I love you, you know that right?" Chloe asked sincerely as she kissed her girlfriend with as much passion as she could muster.

"Yeah baby, I know," Aubrey smiled. Chloe quickly unzipped her pants and tugged them down Aubrey's long legs, kissing her way back up. Chloe could feel the throbbing between her own legs becoming more apparent the longer she tried to ignore it. She pressed lightly against Aubrey's clit through her panties, earning a gasp from the taller girl. She slowly started rubbing her clit in a circular motion, trying not to overwhelm her with pleasure. "Mhmm, Chlo," she moaned. Chloe hooked her thumbs at the edge of Aubrey's panties, sliding them down her legs, allowing her to kick them off once they were around her ankles.

"This might hurt just a little," Chloe warned as she ran her fingers through Aubrey's slick folds. "You're so wet for me Bree, are you ready?" Chloe looked up to make eye contact with her girlfriend. Aubrey knew it might hurt for a minute but she knew Chloe would make her feel better soon. She gave her a quick nod before gripping the sheets tightly. Chloe moved up to connect her lips with Aubrey's as slipped one finger into her entrance. She felt Aubrey inhale sharply as she grew accustom to the new feeling. Aubrey had never experienced anything like it before. Chloe didn't move her finger until she felt Aubrey's finger in her hair. She delicately began moving her finger in and out of her girlfriend.

"More, Chlo," Aubrey breathed out as she started to feel pleasure from her lovers movements. Chloe carefully slipped another finger into her entrance, again letting her adjust to the new feeling. Aubrey kissed the redhead zealously. "Please Chlo," she almost begged as she felt her pleasure intensifying. Chloe grinned as she began pumping in and out of her partner at an even pace. She could feel her walls beginning to tighten around her fingers with each new thrust.

"I love you Bree," Chloe muttered as she pressed her thumb hard against Aubrey's clit, causing her orgasm to hit her.

"Chloe," she moaned among a string of incoherent curse words. Chloe continued pumping in and out of her girlfriend until she was sure her orgasm had past. "Wow," Aubrey whispered as Chloe kissed her way back up her body. "I love you too baby, thank you for a great first time."

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, now let's go to bed you must be…." Chloe was cut off by Aubrey flipping their positions.

"But baby," she grinned wickedly, quickly unbuttoning the ginger's shorts before she could reply. "You must need a little help." Aubrey smirked before she yanked Chloe's shorts and panties down to her knees, not bothering to take them off completely. She hesitated before Chloe grabbed her hand.

"Remember what I did? Just do the same thing," Chloe encouraged as she moved their hands to her clit. She placed Aubrey's fingers on the hard bud. Aubrey pressed down lightly before starting to make a circular motion with her hand. "Just a little harder Bree," Chloe purred as she removed her hand and gripped the sheets of their bed. Aubrey pressed down, electing a moan from the redhead. She moved her fingers down through her folds, feeling the stickiness collect on her fingers. Without warning she thrust two fingers into Chloe's entrance. "Fuck," Chloe hissed, though the feeling was extremely pleasurable. Aubrey froze, afraid she hurt her girlfriend. "No babe, keep going," Chloe whined. Aubrey began moving her fingers, gradually picking up the pace as Chloe's moans began to get louder and more frequent. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut tight as she felt her orgasm approaching. Chloe didn't see Aubrey as she lowered her lips towards her clit, swiftly engulfing it, sucking hard, the same way Chloe had on her breasts. Chloe tumbled over the edge, shouting Aubrey's name as loud as she could. Aubrey continued her movements, just as Chloe had until her girlfriend pulled on her shoulder. "Come here Bree," Chloe croaked as she pulled the blonde towards her. She kicked off the remainder of her clothes and pulled her girlfriend into a lazy kiss.

"I love you Chlo," Aubrey mumbled as she rested her head on her girlfriend's bare chest.

"I love you too Bree," Chloe muttered. "Next time I'm not going to be so gentle," she joked.

"I look forward to it," Aubrey slurred as she fell asleep, entangled in her girlfriend's arms.


End file.
